


«Мой Парень Делает Мне Макияж»

by DreamerX2



Series: Страсти на Ютубе/What Happens on YouTube [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Romance, Youtube AU, mentions of Shallura - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Кит решает изменить привычный образ работы и спрашивает зрителей, что они хотят видеть в новом видео. В ответ они настойчиво просят позволить его парню, Лэнсу, размахивать острыми предметами возле его глаз.





	«Мой Парень Делает Мне Макияж»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835547) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5658379

**Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
Я знаю, что обычно так не делаю, но я подумал, что это будет хорошая идея. Итак, ребята, что вы хотите видеть в моем следующем видео?  
  
 **КЛЭНС — РЕАЛЕН** @klancefan1  
  
@kogane, ВЫЗОВ МОЙ ПАРЕНЬ ДЕЛАЕТ МНЕ МАКИЯЖ ПЖЛ  
  
 **< 3 КЛЭНС** @klancearegay  
  
@kogane, омг пожалуйста пусть лэнс сделает тебе макияж до этого момента я не догадывалась как сильно мне это нужно  
  
 **КЛЭНС СЛУЧИЛСЯ** @_klance  
  
@kogane, лэнс делает тебе макияж, не буду врать, думаю, у него хорошо получится

  
  


***

  
— Итак, вы видели название видео. Вы знаете, что это. На этот раз я решил снять что-то другое и попросил вас, ребята, сказать, что вы хотите видеть на этой неделе. Отвратительно подавляющая часть предложила снять вызов «Мой парень делает мне макияж». Буквально тысячи людей вызвались «за». А другая тысяча поддержала их. И вот мы здесь. У меня есть куча косметики, которую кое-кто принес. И у меня есть парень. Скажи «привет», Лэнс.  
  
Лэнс вскочил в кадр, широко ухмыляясь и держа сумку, которая, предположительно, была наполнена косметикой.  
  
— Привет, Лэнс!  
  
Кит закатил глаза, но улыбнулся:  
  
— Лэнс будет делать мне макияж. И не стану врать, я боюсь.  
  
— Почему, детка?  
  
— Потому что интернет решил предоставить тебе возможность втыкать в меня острые, колющие предметы, и, возможно, в мои глаза.  
  
— О, я тебя умоляю, все будет хорошо! У меня есть сестры, не забыл? Для меня это проще простого!  
  
— Я помню, что у тебя есть сестры, они любят меня больше, чем тебя.  
  
— …Ты прав. Черт.  
  


***

  
— Итак, значит, мой выбор пал на смоки айс, потому что если я и буду делать тебе макияж, то я обязан придать тебе сексуально драматичный взгляд.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Я возьму темный порошок и распылю его у тебя на веке.  
  
— Зачем ты столько наложил?  
  
— Потому что чем темнее, тем драматичнее.  
  
— Лэнс, детка, пожалуйста, не ослепи меня.  
  
— Кит, верь в меня хоть немного!  
  
— Я верю в тебя, но я также ценю возможность видеть тебя.  
  
— Это мило, но, пожалуйста, поверь мне.  
  


***

  
— Это накладные ресницы?  
  
— …Да.  
  
— Лэнс!  
  
— Родной, в таких видео всегда есть накладные ресницы!  
  
— Ты заклеишь мне глаза.  
  
— Давай ты просто замолчишь и доверишься мне?  
  


***

  
— Итак, мы берем жидкую матовую помаду Nyx Lingerie…  
  
— Как ты произнес это на одном дыхании?  
  
— Цыц! В любом случае, она очень хорошего телесного цвета…  
  
— Телесного? Но моя кожа намного светлее.  
  
— Кит, тише!  
  
— Я просто говорю, что она немного…  
  
— Я просто проигнорирую тебя и намажу тебе губы. Пожалуйста, не шевели ими.  
  


***

  
— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что у тебя красивые губы?  
  
— Да, ты. А еще у меня такое чувство, будто из них высосали всю влагу.  
  
— Не бойся, я позабочусь об этом позже.  
  
— Боже, моя мама смотрит эти видео!  
  


***

  
  
— Вот и все! Ты настоящий шедевр, любовь моя.  
  
— Дай мне зеркало, — Лэнс протянул ему раскладную пудреницу, и Кит раскрыл ее, чтобы посмотреть на свое отражение. Он несколько минут вглядывался в себя с нечитаемым выражением лица. Лэнс нервно следил за его реакцией:  
  
— Все настолько плохо?  
  
— Нет… Я выгляжу горячо, — Кит осторожно прикоснулся к своему лицу. Черные тонкие стрелки под его глазами выглядели очень выразительно. Он знал много женщин, которые убили бы за такое оружие массового поражения. Его будущая золовка тому подтверждение. — Я похож на звезду к-попа, боже… Это странно, что я немного завелся от себя?  
  
— Ну, у меня так каждый раз, когда я смотрю в зеркало.  
  
— Боже мой, Лэнс.  
  
— Но серьезно… Может, хочешь закончить видео, Кит?  
  
Кит посмотрел на Лэнса, который долгим взглядом уставился на него в ответ. Между ними произошел молчаливый разговор. Очень заметный румянец распространился по щекам Кита, и он снова посмотрел в камеру.  
  
— Ладно, на сегодня все, пока, ребята! — сказал он голосом немного выше, чем обычно, и выключил камеру. Он с легкостью мог вырезать эту часть и переснять по-другому, но, стоило ему схватить Лэнса за рубашку и потащить его в сторону спальни, как эта мысль стала последней вещью на его уме.  
  


***

 

**КЛЭНС — РЕАЛЕН** @klancefan1  
  
Тот момент, когда твой отп точно занимался сексом.

  
  


***

  
Кит только натянул на себя рубашку и вытирал полотенцем все еще влажные волосы (возможно, они с Лэнсом принимали душ… очень долгий душ), когда его телефон зазвонил. Он посмотрел на дисплей и увидел номер своей мамы. Он улыбнулся самому себе и ответил.  
  
— Привет, мам, — поздоровался парень. Хоть Кит и не был так близок со своей матерью, как Лэнс с своей, он правда любил женщину, которая приняла его в свой дом десять лет назад. Он редко вспоминал о своей родной матери, и воспоминания о ней со временем вовсе утихли. Несмотря на то, что прошло много времени, чтобы по-настоящему почувствовать комфорт с новой семьей, ему было приятно знать, что в конце трудного дня он может позвонить кому-то, кого называет своей мамой.  
  
— Привет, милый! Как прошло видео с Лэнсом? — спросила она. Кит уже рассказывал ей о идее про макияж, поскольку, похоже, зрители отчаянно хотели увидеть это видео. Он невольно покраснел, вспомнив, чем все закончилось. Он оглянулся на дверь ванной, когда из нее вышел Лэнс, все так же без рубашки, обнажая немного влажную темную кожу.  
  
— Было здорово. Оба моих глаза на месте, и я узнал, что Лэнс умеет рисовать вполне приличный кошачий глаз, — ответил он, не отрывая взгляд от своего парня. Лэнс улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Твоя мама? — произнес он одними губами. Кит кивнул.  
  
— Ну, тогда, возможно, ему придется научить и меня, потому что, хоть убейте, но я не умею.  
  
— Глупости, мама, ты и так красивая, — из трубки послышалось хихиканье. Уголки губ Лэнса приподнялись, и он, любяще улыбаясь, побрел к шкафу за чистой рубашкой.  
  
— Знаешь, я разговаривала с Широ, — небрежно продолжила его мама.  
  
— Это не к добру.  
  
— Мы говорили о тебе. И Лэнсе.  
  
— О, боже.  
  
— Он сказал, что никогда не видел тебя таким счастливым, — румянец на щеках усилился, но парень улыбнулся. — И, Кит, меня это тоже делает очень счастливой. После всего, что ты пережил, дорогой… Ты заслуживаешь все счастье в мире, ты это знаешь?  
  
— Да, мама.  
  
— И он делает тебя счастливым, да? Я знаю, это глупый вопрос, я вижу вас, когда вы вместе. Он смотрит на тебя, как на самую яркую звезду во Вселенной. Но что касается тебя, мне иногда кажется, что тебя сдерживает страх. Я знаю, какой ты, каким был всегда. Я просто хочу знать для себя… Ты правда счастлив, Кит?  
  
Парень снова оглянулся на Лэнса, который натянул рубашку и заполз к нему на кровать. Он поцеловал Кита в лоб, и тот привалился к его плечу.  
  
— Да. Очень, — выдохнул он трубку, закрывая глаза. Лэнс прижался губами к каждому из его век.  
  
— Хорошо. Приведешь его на ужин. В прошлый раз было очень весело.  
  
— Да, конечно. Мы найдем подходящее время.  
  
— Может, на этих выходных?  
  
— Я поговорю с Лэнсом, ладно?  
  
— Конечно, конечно. Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть видео!  
  
— Я отправлю тебе, когда оно выйдет, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо, дорогой. Ну все, отпускаю тебя. Люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Кит повесил трубку и отложил телефон на тумбочку, когда Лэнс поцеловал его. Он закрыл глаза и положил руки на еще слегка влажные короткие волосы, сжимая их в ладони. Лэнс обнял его за талию, притягивая ближе.  
  
— Поговорил с мамой? — прошептал он в губы Кита. Брюнет улыбнулся и кивнул:  
  
— Да, она хочет, чтобы мы приехали на ужин. Она предложила в эти выходные.  
  
— Я с удовольствием.  
  
— Я скажу ей, — Кит прижался ко лбу Лэнса своим, опустив руки на его плечи. Он просто хотел впитать в себя этот момент, когда они еще теплые после горячего душа прижимаются друг к другу. Он никогда не думал, что у него будет что-то подобное, что-то настолько удивительное, что заставляет его каждый день просыпаться с улыбкой на лице. Каждый думал, что Ютуб принес ему работу его мечты, но на самом деле он получил Лэнса. Если бы не видеохостинг, они бы с Лэнсом никогда не познакомились, и он не стал бы таким безоговорочно счастливым.  
  
Потому что это правда. Кит вырос в напряженной обстановке, постоянно переезжая от дома к дому, наслаждаясь только тогда, когда ему удавалось жить с Широ и его семьей, потому что они были единственной константой в его жизни. У него не было друзей, зато сполна хватало проблем в различных социальных отношениях. Но теперь у него был Лэнс и целая компания друзей, которые были для него второй семьей. Он больше не чувствовал безнадегу — он с нетерпением ждал каждый новый день, потому что впереди его ждали Лэнс и еще больше счастья. Кит не знал, что он сделал, чтобы заслужить все это.  
  
— И что вы говорили обо мне? — спросил кубинец.  
  
— Она спросила, счастлив ли я, — Лэнс отстранился, и Кит открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Я никогда не был так счастлив, если честно, — эта тысячеватная улыбка, которую Кит так сильно любил, навернулась на лицо Лэнса, и они снова поцеловались, с намного большей страстью, чем раньше. — Я люблю тебя, Лэнс, — выдохнул Кит, когда они отстранились. Он вдруг понял, что дрожит. Не то чтобы они уже не говорили эти слова… Просто ему вдруг показалось, что сейчас все немного по-другому. Чувства намного острее. Каждый день заветные слова значили все больше и больше, и он надеялся, что они никогда не потеряют свой смысл. По правде говоря, Кит никогда не думал, что окажется в такой ситуации, обнажая душу парню, который однажды чуть не убил его корицей.  
  
Лэнс явно чувствовал то же самое, чем бы ни был призван этот прилив. Он видел это по блеску в глазах шатена, когда тот прижал его ближе.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Кит, — ответил он. Из Кита вырвался водянистый смех. Он был не совсем уверен, почему у него на глазах навернулись слезы, но он снова поцеловал Лэнса, потому что должен был.  
  


***

  
**маиинький_гений:** кит, не буду врать, с объективной точки зрения ты выглядел горячо  
  
 **когане:** спасибо?  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** тебе осталось только воссоздать клип «Позови меня, детка» — и, думаю, у тебя на руках новая аудитория  
  
 **когане:** нет, спасибо, мне и так хорошо  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** лэнс, как ты сделал такие хорошие стрелки???  
  
 **принцесса:** КАКОГО ХРЕНА ЛЭНС У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ СЕКРЕТ УСПЕХА А ТЫ НЕ ПОДЕЛИЛСЯ  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** сорян  
  
 **папа_друг:** вы правда занялись сексом после этого?  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** ага!  
  
 **когане:** ну, да  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** гееееееееееееееееееееи ;)  
  
 **папа_друг:** о боже  
  
 **кораник:** лэнс, ты должен научить меня некоторым техникам, уверен, они пригодились бы в самоделках, которые предлагают мои зрители!  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** обязательно, коран!  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** коран, у тебя есть самоделки, которые не связаны с огнем?  
  
 **кораник:** тише!  
  
 **принцесса:** если ты научишь корана, а меня нет, лэнс, клянусь, мы больше не друзья  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** ребята, меня хватит на всех! Я научу вас и ваших матерей рисовать идеальный кошачий глаз!  
  
 **принцесса:** смотри мне  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** я и так умею, но спасибо  
  
 **когане:** ну, раз вы закончили раздувать эго моего парня, я ухожу. У меня есть некоторые… дела.  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** у меня тоже, простите, ребята. Это очень важно.  
  
 **когане:** супер важно. Пока!  
  
 _когане_ и _современный_ланселот_ покинули чат.  
  
 **кораник:** они ушли по той причине, что я думаю?  
  
 **принцесса:** чтобы заняться сексом?  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** определенно.  
  
 **папа_друг:** боже мОЙ, я не хочу это слышать  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** мне повторить его слова?


End file.
